The Palace Nightclub
by C.S. Augustoni
Summary: After having defeated Voldemort, Harry disapears. Eight years later, Draco meets a man with a dark past and who only wants to end it. But why does his chest pull when he sees him ? Is he perhaps... HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**The Palace Nightclub**

**Résumé : ****Harry disappears after the end of the war and is declared dead after useless searches. Eight years later, Draco (25) meets a young man who only wishes to destroy himself because things he won't tell.**

**Disclaimer :**** The characters and the prologue are propriety of JK Rowling and Co. The story is inspired by the video clip of 'What goes around comes around' by J. Timberlake. The story and the name of the club are from my imagination.**

**Warning :**** This story contains man/man relations. If you don't like this type of story, please stop here. Also there is mention of rape, self mutilation, a lot of alcohol, drugs, language and much more. PC-14.**

**Please review !**

Prologue

"_Avada Kedavra !"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

_The bang was like a canon-blast and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning tough the air towards the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. […]Voldemort fell backwards, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upwards. […] Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell._

_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, p.595 (bottom) to p.596 (first paragraph), 2007, JK ROWLING._

***

Harry Potter had defeated the darkest wizard the Wizarding World had ever seen. Celebrations had gone on for weeks and Harry was a Hero.

He talked to the victims, to the grieving families. He went from interview to interview. He received an Order of Merlin, First Class and many other medals and titles.

And then he disappeared.

Ministry Aurors searched the whole country, but he was nowhere to be found. The Order reformed for the duration of the search. But after six months of disappointments, useless searching and paperwork, Harry Potter was declared dead to the world, and became an even bigger hero than he ever wanted to be.

A funeral was organized at Hogwarts. The Weasley's and Hermione had decided to lay the empty coffin to rest besides Dumbledore's. The ceremony was grandiose, many important members of the magical world held speeches, praising the Boy Who Lived.

Nobody saw the black figure watching all the fuss from the darkness of the Forbidden Forest, before vanishing in a loud crack.

**Chapter 1 : A job interview**

Eight years later

25 year old Draco Malfoy was standing in the middle of Muggle London, staring at the large mansion type house across the street. It was a famous bar called the Palace Nightclub and he was about to meet the propriétaire for a job interview. The place was famous for the shows, the ambiance, the girls and the boys, the booze, the illicit sex, the drugs, but it never closed down.

Only a select amount of people could enter.

Why was Draco Malfoy, hatter of Muggles and know Death Eater going for a job interview ? For the money? Oh no, he had huge amounts of gold. He had inherited all the Malfoy patrimoine at his mother's and father's deaths in prison.

He however had escaped prison for life by the simple fact that he had never killed a single person, not even Dumbledore. He had been forced into the whole madness that was the war but had come to his senses quick enough and his late godfather had put him in contact with the Order. He had joined them some time later and had had as mission in Hogwarts to recruit the most Slytherins possible. Sadly, the title of Dumbledore's killer still followed him, even with his side switch. People still glared at him because of that and his physique, too much like his father.

Which brings us back to the job interview. Draco had had enough one day and had up-sticks from the Wizarding World and was now as anonymous as any other person. (Minus a few people.)

Drawing a deep breath, he crossed the road, is Malfoy mask of coolness up. He walked up the stone stairs to the wooden carved front door. Two huge security guards where standing on either side of it.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Evans. My name is Draco Malfoy. Please tell him I am here."

After a quick body check, one of the gorillas pushed open the doors. Draco walked in and stopped. The whole place was marble. He could see a garden that seemed to have no end trough the large bay widows at the end of the room. A large white marble staircase was in the center of the room, covered with a rich dark red carpet. The curtains (black) of the windows were tied back, letting the sunlight illuminate the place and make all the crystal and gold shine. A circular stage was in the center of the room. All around it, large elegant armchairs, push seats, small glass tables, awaited the clients. Everything was married together, between the modern bar and the old fashioned chairs, to the elegant marble and gold decorations.

The sound of high heels tapping against the stone brought Draco out of his staring. A young woman no older than himself, with fiery red hair that hung stylishly around her face, dressed in designer's clothes was walking along the balcony that the stairs lead to.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy", she said in a warm tone even though she all but warm and friendly with her outfit, "my name is Bianca Davis. I am Mr. Evans associate."

"Pleased to meet you", answers politely Draco, shaking the offered hand.

"Gabriel is absent but will be with us in a moment. Follow me, we'll wait for him in his office", explains Bianca, leading him up the marble stairs. They arrive on the balcony that runs all around the room. Many closed doors made out of the same carved wood as the front door stand closed.

"Private rooms for our customers", explains Bianca before walking on into a dark corridor. They walk in silence, the only noise being the tap of the high heels on the floor. Soon, they arrived at a bare wall. The red head tips in a code.

A hidden and very well camouflaged door revealed itself and Bianca invites the blond in.

Again, Draco has to stare. The door leads to a large office room, facing south, with a huge bay window like the ones down stairs. It overlooks the whole grounds of the club. Draco discovers a large pool down by the front of the mansion. The room itself is very refined. A large mahogany desk with a black office chair turning its back on the window is the main piece of furniture. Two chairs like the ones down stairs await the visitor. A large fireplace, incrusted with lions is at the other end of the room. The walls are covered with a deep red tapestry and the ground is dark brown parquet. A closed door leading on the some other place completes the picture

'Homey and yet very impersonal', thinks Draco. ' Still, the guy has style ! This place is like the Manor !'

"Please, have a seat", says the associate, pointing at the seat opposite the one she's already in.

"If you don't mind", continues Bianca once Draco is seated, "I would like to go over your CV…"

"Of course."

"You studied at Hogwarts, your house was Slytherin…"

"Yes, it was a foreign boarding school. The students were in different houses depending they're character", answers' the blond, keeping his mask in check.

"And that you were part of the top three of your year in your… NEWTs"

"Correct. They are the equivalent of SATs." A flash of smugness across his features. At that moment, the phone on the office rings. Bianca quickly picks it up.

"Excuse me for one moment Draco…Hey, Gabriel, what's wrong…oh…sure, okay…but…right, I'll be there in 30 minutes…did he do like last time ?... how much ?! Right, I'll see you later. Goodbye Doctor."

"Everything all right ?", inquires Draco, watching the worry spread over the red head's face.

"Yes-yes, Mr. Evans's Doctor. It's nothing. Right, well, Draco, please call me Bianca, we have a job for you as server. You may start tonight. I sadly do not have the time to fully go through your papers but you look okay to me and I'm rarely wrong. Come by at 8 pm. But before you go I want you to sign this contract swearing that nothing that goes on in here will ever leave your lips on the outside. And I must warn you, most of our clients like new servers. I reckon you will be the catch of the evening, because I must say you are quite good looking"

Draco stares at his new boss in disbelief as she rummages through the drawers of the desk and pulls out the contract. He signs it and she walks him back to the front door.

"How will I get past security later on ", asks Draco as he leaves.

"Oh, just show your left hand and they'll let you in. They'll know you've signed the contract. See you later Draco", she smiles at him but worry still shines in her eyes but she still throws him the flirtiest look before closing the door.

***

"GABRIEL YOU FUCKING IDIOT", yells a feminine voice to close to his ear.

"Not so loud B. …", he grumbles back.

"No ! Now open your eyes, we need to talk", orders the woman.

Cracking his eyes open, he realizes he's in a hospital room, in company of a red haired young lady looking at him murderously.

"Piss off !"

"GABRIEL EVANS ! HOW DARE YOU TELL ME 'PISS OFF', WHEN YOU'RE LAYING IN HOSPITAL FOR THE SECOND TIME THIS MONTH ! GOD, WHEN IT ISN'T AN OVER DOSE, OR A CUNCUSION, OR YOU'VE BEEN BEATEAN UP, OR YOUR SO DRUNK YOUR IN COMA, IT BECAUSE YOU CUT YOURSELF !", she shrieks.

"Miss Davies", scowls a nurse, "please, calm down, you are in a hospital and you are disturbing the other patients !"

"Yes, yes sorry", answers Bianca, just to make her drop it. She waits for the nurse to leave before turning back to her friend.

"Why Gab' , why", she says in a tired voice. She pulls up a chair beside is bed and plunks herself on it, "you were doing well !"

"Oh, leave me alone !", fires up Gabriel. Once again he failed. Once again, he only cut deep enough for him to lose enough blood to pass out but remain alive. Once again, his associate is trying to help him when he doesn't want it. Once again, he's disappointed her.

"Fine…" sights Bianca, getting up and picking up her winter coat. "I'll see you tonight. Oh by the way, you missed your appointment with the new employee. He's got an excellent CV. I told him to start at 8 tonight as a server. I can't wait to see how long he holds with all those whores and perverts of clients we have." She smiles a wicked smile before leaving the room.

**Like it ?**

**Don't like ?**

**Review ! **


	2. Chapter 2

_AN : Thanks to animeangel088 & Draco and Hermione is like PBJ for the reviews !_

***

**Chapter 2 : The Balcony**

7:30 and Draco was standing outside the Club, in front of the guards.

' What had she said again ? Show your left hand ?'

He raises his left hand to the guard who had opened the door to him in the afternoon. The gorilla looks at it then nods at him and pushing open the door. Looking at his hand as he walks past the guard, he spots a lightning shaped tattoo on his thumb, running from the nail to where is meet's the rest of the hand.

'What the..!?'

The noise of a crowd make him lift his head. The music in the background is low, so you can still talk without shouting too much. The large curtains have been pulled back down, casting an eerie light on the room. Cristal chandeliers are the only light. Half of the seat's are all ready full and some 'stuff' is already on the go.

On the round stage, a girl wearing a ton of makeup is giving a show with fire torches. Many people are dancing too.

"Ah Draco ! Good, you're early, I've got time to find you a uniform, c'mon !", greets Bianca, dressed in a black corset, a black tutu and red suspenders.

"Hi, wow, if you don't mind me saying, you look great !"

"Thanks!" She does a little twirl, making her skirt lift. " Now hold my hand, we need to cross over to the bar and it's already crowded."

Draco grabs her hand and she tows him across the place. He sees many girls and man lick their lips at him.

'Good thing I'm bi', he thinks ironically, ' ewww, that guy is as old as Dumbledore !'

"Draco, this is Jay, our head barmaid. You don't want to mess with her, doesn't he Jay !"

"Oh yeah", laughs back a girl with long blond hair tied up in a ponytail." Hey, I'm Jay and don't try hitting on me, I'm all ready in a couple."

"Oh, er, hi, uh I'm Draco but call me Dray, it's easier on the ears. And don't worry I won't go near you." He lifts his hands in surrender. Jay grins back at him.

"Ok. Sorry for being snappy, B., bad news !"

"What ?"

"Damian's not in ! And I can't possibly handle the bar on my own !"

"WHAT?",explodes Bianca even though the music drowns her voice. "Right, he's fired ! I'll cancel the contract tomorrow and in the mean time tell the two at the front to keep him out."

"But what about the bar ?!"

"If you don't mind me interrupting, I happen to have some experience in cocktails and the lot. The parties in Slytherin were always a success thanks to drinks…"

"Right Dray, you're on the bar from now on. Here go change just behind the counter. You'll find a curtain. On the other side is the reserve. Jay, come over to my office when you're finished. Later !"

A couple of minutes later, Draco walks back out from the reserve changes into a pair of leather trousers and a dark green shirt that clings to his torso.

"Jay ! I can't possibly wear this !", he complains, tugging his shirt.

"Oh yes you can ! You look hot sweetie. Now, a bit of help please ?"

***

The hours fly and before Draco knows it, it's three in the morning.

So far, he's been wolfwhistlesd, kissed by clients when he brings them their drink to their place, caressed and much more. But he doesn't mind. It's like in Slytherin during their wild parties. He likes being the catch of the evening and playing it inaccessible.

"Dray, our shift is over", announces Jay, "Do you want to have a drink, if you can still face one of course." She grins playfully. They had grown very close the past hours.

"Funny Jay…NOT ! Sure why not a drink but let me change first."

"No need, we'll change after, c'mon I really, really need to sit down."

They leave the bar and find some seats near the stage. The next show is about to start. Candles have been lit all around the stage and a mike is installed.

Draco lay back comfortably in his chair, acting the way he would have in the school dungeons. He talks with Jay, declining constant drink offerings from admirers. The pair of them were talking with passion about this and that, getting to know each other, when a sudden buzz of excitement went through the room.

A young man was walking down the stairs, across the catwalk and onto the stage. The music changed and the man started singing. The hairs on Draco's neck stud up at the sound of the voice. It sounded familiar but he couldn't put a finger on hit. It was a beautiful voice. Many people had gotten up to dance.

What was so special about this guy, wondered Draco. Then, the mysterious man moves into the bit of light coming of the chandelier. He was wearing a pair of faded grey colored blue jeans, a white tank top, showing of his muscles and a black shirt open with the sleeves rolled up, exposing the scars on his right wrist. But Draco didn't pay any attention to that because as the man had started singing, his eyes, hidden by long jet black hair, had been scanning the room and had met Draco's grey ones.

_[…]You said that your we're moving on now,_

_And maybe I should do the same,_

_The funny thing about that is,_

_I was ready to give you my name,_

_Tough it was me and you baby,_

_And now it's all just shame,_

_And I guess I was wrong […]_**1**

***

Gabriel had managed to convince the nurses to let him leave the hospital and had hurried back to the club to get ready. He went to his office and then to the door that lead to his private quarters. Pressing his hand against the panel to open the door, he rushed in on the mess he had left last night before wondering off to some bar and cutting is veins in the lavatory.

Pulling of the hospital shirt he was wearing, he dumped it with is blood stained shirt and jeans in a pile and went to have a long boiling hot shower.

He came back out 15 minutes later, a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked across his large studio to his wardrobe and pulled on the outfit he had prepared last night. He changed and went to dirty the mess in the studio. Half way through, he came along a syringe still full of heroin.

He held it up. Looked at it. Turn it in his hand. Taped it. And tore a piece of tissue off the shirt he had in his hands and stuck the syringe in his arm and passed out until one.

When he woke up, his mouth tasted like shit and his head was spinning. Cursing when he saw the time, he stumbled to the bathroom, made himself as presentable as possible before stumbling out of his office, past all the crap going on, on the balcony and down the stairs to his dear mike. As usual, he scanned the room as he sang, to see who would be his target for the evening when he met silver grey eyes. He hadn't seen eyes like them in years.

_Don't wanna think about it,_

_Don't wanna talk about it,_

_I'm just so sick about it,_

_Can't believe it's heading this way,_

_Just so confused about it, […]_**2**

_I just can't go without you [..]_**3**

***

The man seemed to glow. He had an aura that made people want to be near him. He was some sort of wild beauty.

Draco lost himself in the green eyes. They reflected a mix of surprise, hurt and anger. And suddenly they were gone.

_[..]Because,_

_What goes around comes around._**4**

Cheers and applause erupted around the room as the mysterious man finished his song.

"Get lost", he muttered into the mike before going back up stairs.

"Dray, I have to go see Bianca about the bar, will you come with me ? I don't like going up on the balcony at this hour…", she pleaded pouting comically.

"What ? Oh, yeah sure, let's go", replies Draco, his eyes following the singer disappearing into the darkness of the balcony. Arriving himself, he denies joining in on the meeting and tells Jay he'll meet her back out here.

He wonders down the balcony, looking for a place to lean against and think about the singer and his words. He leans against the banister, passing a tired hand trough his hair. It's longer than at Hogwarts (he can tuck it behind his ears). The song at hit him with a pang in the heart, a feeling he hadn't felt in years. The voice was horribly familiar but he couldn't give it a face. Who does he know with such a voice ? He turns around and places both hands on the handlebar, taking in the stage and the drunken clubbers.

His thoughts were drifting again when he suddenly felt a warm presence by his side. Turning around, he came face to face with his Nemesis. His face was very handsome, full lips, cheekbones and shoulder long ebony black hair sticking up in every direction. His eyes are underlined by a line of kohl, making him even more mysterious looking.

Slowly, his Nemesis moves his head in his direction. Draco follows and their lips touch. His eyes close. An electric shock goes through the blond and he applies more pressure as the singer's tongue flickers at his lips, making them part. Their bodies don't touch, only their mouths, engaged a fierce ballet.

Gabriel is kissing him like a drowning man seeking oxygen and Draco is kissing back as if his life depended on it.

Suddenly, the dark haired man pulls back. Draco moans quietly at the loss. He opens his eyes slowly. His lover is gone. In the distance, he can see Jay exit from the hallway leading to Mr. Evans office. Raising a hand, he lightly touches his lips before walking towards her.

**1-2-3-4 are lyrics from the song 'What comes around goes around' by J. Timberlake and they are his propriety.**

Hope you enjoyed ! Review !


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : This chapter contains violence and slash. Turn around if don't like it. PG -14.**

**Chapter 3 : Memories**

The man trust again and again into him. He could feel himself tear and bleed. He welcomed the pain. It made him forget it all. His 'lover' bend down his head, catching his lips trying to kiss him. Gabriel bit him back causing the man to bleed.

"You little bitch", he snarled, trusting harder and harder, breaking him. Finally, the stranger was overwhelmed by pleasure and pulled out. Gabriel just lay on the bed, bleeding.

"Go away", he orders in a cold voice. He listens to is shag insult him as he gathers his clothes and leaves the private room.

Moments pass and Gabriel doesn't move. He lets the pain fill him. A punishment he deserves. He gets up slowly and fixes up his trousers. He sits cross-legged in the middle of the bed. He fumbles under his shirt and pulls out a razor blade hanging in a piece of black ribbon. He passes the blade lightly over his left wrist, the other being covered in stitches from the hospital.

A faint pink line. He thinks of the beautiful grey eyes he lost himself in tonight. He passes over the cut a second time, putting a bit more pressure on.

He remembers the angel blond hair. A third cut.

Blood starts to tickle down his wrist. With a sight, Gabriel gets up and grabs an abandoned bottle of vodka. He pours the alcohol over the cuts.

The sting makes him forget the pain inside him. A few moments later, he passes out, the empty bottle of vodka falling to the floor in a smash.

***

After having dropped Jay of at her apartment building, Draco had made his way home to his own home. He had parked his car in the garage and nearly fell asleep in the lift. He fumbled a while at the door with the keys. Giving up, he pressed his hand against the door handle.

"_Alohomora_", he muttered. The look released with a soft click and he barged in.

His apartment was a very posh one, overlooking the river Thames. He could see Tower Bridge from his balcony. Being a Malfoy it had high standing of course ! Most of the furniture was some of his favorite pieces from the Manor.

After a quick shower, he changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. He lay there a while thinking about his kiss over and over again. He hadn't stopped since the singer had broken it. He had tuned out Jay in the car, remembering the sensation of the soft lips on his.

But, he frowned, why did he feel like this when he had been kissed by a total stranger ? I mean, he may never see this man again. On those toughs ne feel asleep, sadly not dreamless.

**Flashback **(aka Draco's dream)

_A seventeen year old Draco was staring at the fire burning in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor. His father and mother were having a quiet discussion that he had tuned out once it had started. He was wondering about Potter. His long hated enemy. Still on the run from the Dark Lord and his slaves, of who he was part._

_He felt a wave of disappointment and fear over take him but it was hidden behind his trademark Malfoy mask. He was disappointed in Potter because he had been hoping that he would have destroyed the Dark Lord already, instead of disappearing and running like a coward. Fear, because Voldemort was getting more and more annoyed that his Nemesis was nowhere to be found. Fear because the Malfoy's were no longer in their Masters good books. _

_The clock was ticking._

_The sound of the doorbell had him lifting his head. His parents exchanged a look before his mother went to answer. Moments later, Greyback the werewolf was barging trough the grand oak doors of the sitting room, in tow three teenagers._

"_What is this all about Narcissa", questioned Lucius, glaring at the unwanted visitors._

"_They say they have Potter !"_

"_We do ! It's him, look !" rasped Greyback, pushing forward a teen with a very swollen face. Lucius leaned over the face._

"_I can't be sure. Draco, come here!" ordered Malfoy Sr. Doing his best to keep his emotions in check, Draco got up and moved to his father's side. He peered down at the prisoner, feeling in his back everybody's stares._

"_So?" urged Lucius._

"_Let him concentrate", said Narcissa. He face wore the same greedy expression as her husband's. Capturing Harry Potter meant full pardon from Voldemort and glory beyond their wildest dreams. Draco was disgusted at his parent's attitude. He had, of course, recognized Harry. He had seen those vibrant green eyes up so close so many times in their fights, he would recognize them anywhere._

"_I can't be sure…It's difficult to say", he lied._

"_You useless brat", yelled Lucius in frustration, slapping him very hard across the face. Draco could feel his eyes water and only turned his head back towards his father when he was sure the tears were under control. "Look them in the dungeons in the mean time", he ordered to Greyback, "then leave."_

"_But, sir, I…"_

"_Then you leave", repeated Malfoy in the coldest voice he could. The wolf cringed before dragging the prisoners out of the room._

The dream blurs up. Draco turns recklessly in his bed.

_Later that night, Draco made his way down to the dungeons. He had to see Potter. He passes by the cells of his old school comrades who insult him as he passes. The last and largest cell is Harry's. He is tied up against the far wall. His face is in the shadow but his eyes shine with anger when they see him before shining of thankfulness._

"_Malfoy ?", whispers Harry as Draco opens the cell door. "What are you doing here ? Why did you lie back upstairs ?"_

"_Because I can't anymore Potter, all right ? I just can't. I'm not made for all this shit. I want to join your side. I'm going to help you, Granger and Weasley get out of here. My godfather has been trying to put me in contact with your side so in exchange I want you to assure that I will not be killed or made prisoner when I do get in contact with them. Do we have an accord ? » He tapes is wand against the shackles who open and release the bruised wrists. Harry rubs his injured wrists, not taking his eyes of Malfoy. I mean he was a Slytherin after all._

"_How do I know I can trust you ?", he ask suspiciously._

"_Because I already saved you back upstairs when my parents would have turned you in straight away to Voldemort to receive a full pardon. Because I know my way through the wards and because I want to see that bastard that calls himself the most powerful wizard in the world dead by your hand. Is that enough to convince you ?"_

"_No but I don't have much choice do I ?", answers Harry as he takes the blonds hand and shakes it. Draco feels an electric shock cross his body at the contact._

"_Right", he says as their hands separate, "this is what we're going to do…"_

The dream blurs again. Draco twists and turns in his sleep, trying to get out og the memories. Trying to wake up before the pain hits.

_Many months had passed and Draco had finally gained trust from the Order members. His escape from the Manor with the Gryffondors had been extremely perilous and they had had to fight their way out. But they had made it and Potter had respected his side of the bargain. _

_Draco was wandering in Headquarters. Tomorrow would be the Final Battle. Voldemort had planned to attack Hogwarts. Harry had had a vision of his plans that Severus had confirmed. The Order members had been told to spend their last day with their loved ones, to do something they may have ever wanted. Unfortunately for two persons, himself and Potter, they had no loved ones left._

_Harry had disappeared an hour or so ago and Draco was looking for him. Their relation was still tense but they had managed to grow up for the sake of peace. They still had their moment's tought._

"_Potter ?", asked softly Draco after knocking at Harry's bedroom door. He could faintly hear music. "Can I come in ?"_

_After a moment of shuffling coming from the inside of the room, the door opened onto a half drunk Harry Potter, a bottle of Firewiskey in his hand._

"_No loved one either ?" Draco nodded in agreement. "Then come in and get pissed with me !"_

"_Potter", hissed Draco once the door was closed," you are going to kill Voldemort tomorrow ! How can you possibly get drunk ?!" The room was large and well decorated. And also full of every single type of alcohol available on the market._

"_That's the point Dray", said Harry in a sad voice from his armchair," I want to forget all the pressure. I want to forget that I'm going to be a murderer at 17 years old. Forget it all with me for one night ?", he asked handing over his bottle of drink._

_Draco looked at the bottle hesitantly for 2 seconds before grabbing it and swallowing a large gulp of the liquid that burned its way down his system._

Another blur. The sheets of Draco's bed were a mess. He was panting in his sleep, fighting to regain control of his mind that was throwing back at him memories he tough he had forgotten.

_Many hours had passes and the two boys were completely drunk. At one moment in the evening, Harry had ended curled up in Draco's arms. The Boy Who Lived raised is head and started kissing a trail up the blonds neck, enjoying the shiver he felt curse trough the boy._

"_Harry", asks a dazed Draco, "what, what are you doing ?" He had never more enjoyed being kissed in the neck._

"_Shh. Please, just for one night, tonight, I want to love. Let me love you please Dray." Whimpered Harry in his ear. Without letting Draco time to answers, he had passed a hand in the blonds angelic hair and pulled him down. Their lips touched and parted immediately._

_At first the kiss was shy, but the alcohol in both boys system quickly made them reckless. Draco started sucking on Harry's lip, showing him he accepted to be loved tonight. Their hands roamed over the others body, touching and memorizing every inch of it. Harry pulled his lovers tee over his head, revealing the perfect white torso he took to kissing every inch of it. Draco could feel the pleasure building up fast. He was practically coming when Harry started to suck on one of his nipples. He then kissed is way down his Sectumsempra scar before coming back up to meet the blonds lips again._

_Their tongues engaged in a fierce battle for domination in the kiss, Draco also started undressing the dark haired teen. He was already topless so moved to the trousers. He opened the belt and started undoing the zipper, tauntingly slow, and ever so slightly brushing over the bump._

_The touch on his cock made Harry take a sharp intake of air and then moan in Draco's mouth, turning them both even more on. Draco moved to lie on his back. Harry stripped down to his boxers and began to finish kissing Draco's body. The tailor cut trousers were made quick work off and thrown somewhere across the room._

_Hands started roaming and caressing over each other's boy again but this time more sensually. Before they knew it, they were both naked against each other. Their erections were touching making them both cry in pleasure._

_Suddenly, Draco felt a sharp pain flare up his back and immediately his body tried to reject whatever was causing it._

"_Dray, relax" muttered Harry, kissing and nipping at his nipples to distract him. Slowly, the blond relaxed and Harry was able to continue on preparing him._

"_You ready ?"_

"_Yes.."_

_Slowly, Harry pushed into Draco, wincing at the pain passing over his lovers face. He waited for a while, waiting for the teen to get used to his presence. Finally, he got the go and started moving._

_The two boys came crying out the other's name in pleasure. They curled up and both fell asleep, not seeing a red connection form itself between their two chests._

The dream finally ended and Draco was able to wake up. His cushion was soaked with tears of pain caused by the memory. He had been loved by Harry that night. He had fallen in love with Harry gradually since he had joined the Order. That night, Harry had been his.

And he had disappeared one week later after having killed Voldemort. And his world had exploded. Draco curled up, his heart breaking once again. He hadn't had the dream in many years and after meeting the singer, everything was coming back at him. With more tears falling from his eyes and soaking even more his pillow, he cried himself to sleep.

Review !


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N : Thank you to animeangel088, 'Ello Beautiful and purplerawr for your reviews ! _

**Chapter 4 : Mr. Evans**

The sound of the phone woke a very grumpy Draco up the next day. Cursing to hell whoever was disturbing the little sleep he had managed to gain after his nightmares, he got out of bed and made his way into the living room. The grandfather's clock said it was one in the afternoon.

"What ?", he grumbled into the 'stupid Muggle invention for making your morning hell'.

"Draco, hi it's Bianca. Am I disturbing you ?"

'What gave me away', sneered Draco before giving himself a light slap. "Oh hi, no I was just in bed…Can I help you ?"

"Well, I was just calling to ask you over to the club so we could discuss your times. Come over when you have an hour this afternoon okay ?"

"Sure okay see you…"

"Looking forwards to seeing you", she ended in a seductive voice and hung up.

Draco stared at the phone like an idiot before storming of to the kitchen and fixing himself a strong coffee and an Energy potion.

***

When Gabriel came back to his senses, sunlight was flooding in trough the little window. He heaved himself up and checked his wrists. Not a single scar was to be seen. He didn't even feel sick from all the drinks he had taken the night before.

As quietly as possible, he sneaked out of the private room, across the balcony and to his office without his associate seeing him. Well, actually she was only an employee and he own the whole place but Bianca had been the one running the club for him so he had tough, in the long whole, she should be his associate but they didn't share the club. It was his, he had made it famous before she came along.

Anyway, he hurried into his room to have yet another shower. 45 minutes later, he was clean, his hair washed, teeth brushed and shaved. He actually looked like a new man. He fumbled trough his closet and pulled out anthracite jeans, a black tee that clung to his torso and red Converses. He went back to the bathroom and put a bit of kohl back under his eyes.

His eyes were bloodshot, his face sick white and he had dark bags under his hidden eyes.

He walked back into his office and quickly went through the papers piled up. Checking the time, it was half three in the afternoon. He moved to the large window. Bianca was by the pool working trough more files.

"I suppose I have to join her someday", he said to nobody in particular.

He was walking along the balcony when the main door opened. Gabriel turned his head in curiosity and froze.

A magnificent young man was walking in. He had an angle like face with blond hair. He was tall and fit, Gabriel could see it through the jeans and the t-shirt he wore. The memory of their kiss last night hit him with full force. Why had he gone near the man ? He remembered the unreal grey eyes his Nemesis had had…The grey eyes who had hurt him many many times and because of whom he had fled…

***

It was 3.30 when Draco finally presented himself to the Palace. The guards let him in after checking his weird tattoo. He entered the main hall and caught out of the side of his eye movement on the balcony. He looked up, feeling eyes on him. It was a young man, hidden in the shadows.

Their eyes met and Draco gasped as he felt a weird pull in his heart. He could feel his magic suddenly evolving. Drawing a deep breath, he ended the eye contact and worked on regaining control on his powers.

***

The angel had looked up at Gabriel and at the very moment their eyes met, he felt a pull in his heart. Suddenly a sensation he only wanted to forget filled him. _Magic_. But it barely had time to start going wild that he had it rained in. Years of practice. He looked at the other man break eye contact, shake his head and make his way outside. Gabriel gave him 10 minutes and walked down the stairs to join Bianca.

***

Draco found Bianca by the pool, working on a large table covered in files. He still trying to analyze what had just happened. Why the sudden loss of control on his magic ?

"Ah Draco good to see you", she greeted him, "please have a seat, Mr. Evans will be joining us today."

Indeed a few minutes later said Mr. Evans joined them. And Draco nearly fell of his chair when he saw who it was.

***

Gabriel greeted Bianca with a nod and glared back at her wide grin. He didn't want her affection ! He sat himself on the remaining chair by the red heads side. He wave over the waiter at the outside bar and asked for a double gin. Only when he was sipping on his drink did he look up at 'him'.

The blond was breath taking. Again he felt a pull in his chest and again he fought down the unwanted sensation.

"So why did you want to see me B", he demanded in a cold voice.

"I wanted to present you our latest recue, since you were, ah, busy yesterday and did not make our meeting", she ignored his snort," Gab' this is Dray Malfoy, Dray this is Mr. Evans."

'Now, that's a way to drop a bomb B dearest', thought Gabriel, swallowing his whole drink in one large gulp and ordering another one.

***

MR EVANS ??

It was flashing in neon colors in Draco's mind. This beautiful, mysterious, alcoholic man was his new boss and…

"By the way Gab', I loved last night's song, you really set the mood", congratulated Bianca. Gabriel shot her a dark look in return. She was saying bravo to a song he had been written thanks to inspiration found in his nightmares. Sure!

THE SINGER ?! Christ, Draco could feel the color leave his face and his trademark mask quiver. He relaxed back into is mask, the only sign of tension were the white knuckles on his hand.

"Now, back to business. Draco, when are fit for working here ?", asked Bianca.

"Oh, well if it's possible, I wouldn't mind doing the same shifts as Jay. We get along pretty well…", he said in his most charming Malfoy voice. He couldn't help but notice Mr. Evans face darken at his tone.

"Oh, my, well of course", simpered Bianca in return. She battered her eye lashes. Draco smiled charmingly back.

Time went on and the blond and the young woman exchanged pleasant pleasantries before Draco found the appropriate moment to take his leave. He was about to announce his leave when Gabriel spoke to him for the first time.

"Dray…I'd like to see you in my office for a few minutes, if you are not in a hurry that is…"

"Oh, no I'm free for the day", 'Careful Draco..', he warned himself mentally.

Both men said goodbye to Bianca and made their way back to the inside in silence. Draco couldn't help himself, he had to glance ever so often at his new boss. He had kissed the guy, he could fire him in the click of his fingers and yet he was eyeing him up.

Ever since…Harry's…disappearance, his love life had been quite empty. Before he knew it, they were in front of the span of wall.

***

They had barely entered the office when Gabriel caught Draco by the arm and pushed him hard against the wall. The angel cried out in pain as his head hit the wall.

Without leaving him a second to run or say something, Gabriel literally plastered himself to the other man. He put his hands on either side of his face, flat against the wall, making escape impossible. He brushed once, twice, trice over the pale pink lips. Every passage causing a series of shivers in Draco's body. On his fourth passage, Draco gave in and lunged at Gabriel's lips.

The kiss quickly became savage and passionate. Hands made their way under shirts, caressing hidden skin, causing goose bumps.

Never, never ever, had Draco felt something so sexual and intense.

Never, never ever, had Gabriel acted like this with lovers.

Both men moans when their erection touched, kissing even more savagely. Draco's hands had snake their way up to Gabriel's ebony hair, pressing in face even closer to his.

Draco was losing it completely. The kisses set him on fire and the touches made his shiver. Gabriel was the best since Harry…

"STOP", his mind yelled, "THIS IS YOUR BOSS AND YOU LOVE HARRY !"

Shock made Draco jump. He pulled away from his lover.

"I'm so sorry this happened…", he started to apologize but Evans beat him to it.

"Do you want to have a relation with me ?"

"What ?", spluttered Malfoy, completely under shock know.

"I said a relation. No feelings, just a shag every time and again…I promise it won't compromise your place here. I'm putting no pressure, you can walk away now and just be my barman."

Draco looked at him as if he had a second head. The tugging in his chest at gotten stronger and stronger and had completely stopped once they had started kissing. Like if his magic had been reunited with something…

"I…" but Draco never finished his sentence because suddenly his magic got agitated again and his mind went blank. He felt like being under the Imperious curse. He felt his mouth move on it's on accord. The tried to regain his control but it was like during his nightmare. He could only watch what his magic did with his body.

But whatever he said (without his accord), it made Gabriel's face light up and smile.

"Good, then I'll see you tomorrow. I'll tell Jay you're on her shift. You can go"


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N : Thanks to yamiyugi23 and Draco and Hermione is like PBJ for the reviews. I'm glad you enjoy !_

_To Draco and Hermione…: Why doesn't Draco realize it's Harry…well, what would be a fic without bit of torture ? ____ Don't worry it'll come out clear later on in the story. Thanks for reading !_

_A/N II : PG-14_

**Chapter 5 : Black Smoke**

"Finally", yelled in joy Bianca, slamming down the last file on from her 'to do' pile. She ignored the stares from the employees present and gathered her papers and headed back inside.

She was going to have a talk with Gabriel. She had her eye on Draco. He was hers and she wasn't sharing. If she had to play low, then she would.

She wanted the blond angel. She wanted to tarnish the angel. She made her way into her boss's office, to concentrated on her plan to catch Draco in her nets. She didn't see the blood stain on the carpet.

"Gabriel ? We need to talk, are you here ?"

No reply.

"GABRIEL ?", she yelled, in case he was under the shower. She waited for an answer. That came in a moan…from the floor.

"Oh. My. GOD !", she screamed hysteric. She ran to the man's side and fell to her knees by his side. Both wrists were deeply cut, but not right trough to the tendons. She took in the large stain of blood. It had sprayed so far…

"Gab' ! Gab' CAN YOU HERE ME ?!", she said right in his ear. She pulled of her top and tried to stop the flow of blood from one hand. The razor blade lay miserably on the floor besides her, the ribbon soaking in the blood.

"B…" She nearly missed it, so weak was his voice. "Why…"

"Why caused it this time Gab' ? What was it ?" She kept talking to him, even when knowing she wouldn't get an answer. She ran over to the desk where she had put down her phone and speed dialed Dr. Hooper. He had been the one to take care of Gabriel in the past and she needed him so often, he had one day she only needed to ring and he would come.

She dashed back to his side, applying more pressure on his cuts. Again she asked him why.

"Because…He brought back memories. And we kissed and… It's hurts B, it hurts… but I want him", he started to sob. Bianca stared in shock as genuine tears glistened down her friend's checks.

"Shh…Where does it hurt Gab' ? Who hurt you", she demanded softly.

" It hurts inside…inside !"

The sound of running along the corridor announced the arrival of the medics. They burst in and immediately started stitching the crying man. They acted professionally and fast. Before he knew it, Gabriel was on a stretcher and being carried out.

"Who hurt you Gab'", quickly asked the young woman, wanting his answer to confirm her thoughts.

"Dray…" and he passed out. Missing the evil look on his associates face.

This information was going to work at her advantage.

***

Gabriel could feel himself floating. The voices of the doctors made no sense to him. His sight was a blur of black spots. The bright light from the hospital neon not helping.

His magic woke up and tried to help him. He fought it down. The power started to flow in him. He groaned and fought harder. Finally , the magic surrendered.

And darkness overtook.

When he opened his eyes again, he was in the same hospital room but the lights were off. No light came from the window. He pushed himself up, pulled out his IV and cursed life.

He cursed and yelled. He yelled at the world, at life, at…_the M word._ He screamed at Bianca for finding him and calling for help. He roared at his new employee, Draco Malfoy. He cursed him for entering his life.

Weirdly, nobody came in to see what was going on. Nobody checked why he was nearly breaking his vocal cords.

He got out of bed, grabbed the clothes set on the chair next to his bad. A note from Bianca said that she would be coming in the morning to check up on him. He crunched up the piece of paper.

He didn't pity or sympathy. He got dressed and went to look out the window. He was on the first floor. Without a second thought, he opened the window and jumped down. His landing was a mess but no bones were broken.

He fled the hospital grounds and wandered into a random club. He went directly to the bar and ordered drink on drink on drink. He went on the dance floor and was quickly surrounded by a group of men, all more revolting than the other.

By one, he was lying on one of the beds installed for couples, stoned. He had taken heroin, a big enough dose to leave him in such a state till the end of the night. Also a couple of ecstasy pills had gone down. And he had only been here since 22h.

He had lost his shirt in one of the many shags he had had up again the bathroom wall. He was covered in bruises from the fights he had gotten into. He was a mess.

He beckoned over yet another drink from the bar as another man presented himself to him. Gabriel lost himself in the pain of the penetration.

He wanted to forget and wasn't about to stop.

***

Next morning, Bianca entered her friend's room, preparing herself for the rejection of her affection and sympathy. Gabriel's beauty and charisma attracted people like a moth to a flame but he pushed people away. Somehow, she had managed to make herself a place in his life. But he still treated her life shite.

"Gab'", she called into the dark room. The nurses hadn't been in yet. She stared at the open window for a second before looking at the bed. Empty.

***

Somebody was kissing him. They were making a trail of soft kisses up his back and neck. Immediately, his eyes flew open. He jumped out of the bed and glared at the man still laying in it. He was the bartender from the club. He had taken Gabriel to a hotel for the night. They had obviously ended up having sex.

"What are you still doing here ?", he hissed, "you know my rules, I told you them : we go by my rules and no attachment. And my rule book says you have to leave you son of a bitch".

The insult was not necessary but the punches he got in return were worth it. He just stared at the wall as the barman dressed himself and left with a slam.

A tear tickled down his cheek. His mask fell. He curled up and cried. Memories of that night coming back to him…

No, no he didn't want the memories. He had do hurry, before they pulled him under. He went into the bathroom and smashed the mirror to pieces. What he had seen in the reflection had helped. He picked up the larger pieces and lay down in the bathtub. He began to carve his torso, passing over old scars, reopening them. The loss of blood made him lose consciousness quickly. But it didn't stop the memory overtaking.

**Flashback**

_He was fighting Voldemort. The duel was going to go down in History. The two most powerful wizards of their time, battling with their raw magical core._

_Harry was getting worried. What if this time, is luck ran out, he thought._

_He ducked out of the way of a sinister black beam shot at him. It lost itself in the surrounding battles. Part of one wall of the Great Hall had been blasted to oblivion and the sun rise light was casting an orange glow on the fighters. _

"_Potter, you tire me", shouted Voldemort over the chaos._

"_To old are you now Tom ?", mocked Harry in return, sending a golden beam of light that Riddle countered with a massive blue shield._

"_You insufferable brat ! It's time to die Harry Potter ! AVADA KEDAVRA !", cursed Voldemort with a mad laugh._

"_EXPELLIARMUS", yelled Harry in return. The beams of light meet in the dead center. The curses fought over control of the other. Harry remembered the power that the Dark Lord knows not'. Love. He remembered his night with Draco._

_His spell suddenly started to glow and changed color. Vivid green. Harry stared in shock as his Expelliarmus curse absorbed Voldemort's killing curse and shot it back against the Dark Lord. His wand flew up in the air and Harry caught it with a fluid movement. He watched his enemy get hit by the altered Expelliarmus and fall back._

_No one had realized that it was over. The battle still raged on around him. He watched friends and loved one fall, injured of dead. He say a familiar red head collapse in a pool of blood and a young woman with bushy brown hair fall to her knees by his side, having killed of their opponent, and cry over the body._

_Suddenly, Harry felt like a hand had wrapped itself around his heart. Black smoke passed through his torso and he disappeared with the black smoke, before he could make a sound._

_The fighters had completely missed the last part. But they had finally noticed the corpse of Lord Voldemort and Harry holding two wands and looking down at the body. A silence fell on the Hall. They all stared at their Savior. Cheers exploded from all around the place, bodies pressed themselves against his._

_Everybody was celebrating Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Hero, the man who had killed Voldemort._

But what the world didn't know, is that _he _wasn't Harry Potter. Only a clone.

Review !


	6. Chapter 6

_Many thanks for the reviews ! I apologize for the slight delay but school as taken back up here in Switzerland (EU) and I've been in hospital… Here's chapter 6 !_

**Chapter 6 : Hell**

_The world stopped spinning and Harry collapsed to the ground. He got to his feet and was back on his knees in a minute, vomiting his insides._

_He had appeared in a huge battle field. The sky was graying nearly black, and stormy. The rare trees were leafless and dead. Wind made the grass wave gently. The whole land was covered with dead people._

_The thought of it made Harry sick again. Chocking, he got back up. He decided to go see the first body aligned. He approached carefully. He peered down at the perfectly conserved body of…Tom Riddle. Senior. _

_Harry shouted in shock. He had only seen the man in memories. The man who had been killed by his own son._

"_What is this place", said Harry, fear filling his voice. He turned his eyes away from Riddle Snr's body to the next one in line. It was a middle aged man that he didn't recognize. By his side lay a woman about the same age._

_With another twist of his stomach, he looked from the couples features to Tom's and made the connection. They were Voldemort's grandparents. The Muggles he had murdered for his mother… Merope Graunt-Riddle._

_Harry closed his eyes and prayed that the next body was not Merope's. That this place wasn't what he tough it was. He opened his eyes and the second last descendant from Slytherin was looking up at him with dead, empty eyes._

_Harry's breathing was hectic. His heart was beating so fast, like it wanted to jump out of his chest. He turned his head toward the far end of the field. A long line of bodies lay in a perfect line._

_Every single victim related to Voldemort. His parent's, Cedric, Neville and many others he loved where lying with them._

_Voldemort had sent him to hell._

***

Gabriel woke yelling as loud as he could. He was covered in a sheet of cold sweat, mixed with his blood. He looked around and realized he was in his bed in his private room back at the Palace. He could feel the pain in his whole body. He had spent the last 7 years of his life trying to forget that place.

Voldemort had sent him there for a whole year. He had had, to be able to leave, walk to the end of the line of victims.

Darkness overtook.

***

Draco couldn't remember how he had made it back to his loft. The way Mr. Evans, oh, all right, _Gabriel_, had kissed him against the wall was…oohh. Shiver.

He served himself a glass of a pure malt whiskey, and pondered on the suggestion Gabriel had offered him.

The thought of the young man started the tingling sensation of his magic in his chest again. It had been happening all the time since he was last at the nightclub.

"Right, this requires serious measures", he declared pulling himself out of the armchair he had sat himself in four hours ago. He moved to his ''fake'' fire place, grabbed a handful of powder from a pot hidden inside the gate.

"Hogwarts library", he yelled as he tossed the powder.

He instantly closed his eyes, not keen on having motion sickness and only opened them upon arrival in the great library. He got out of the fire place gracefully, as Malfoy's do and brushed the sooth of himself. He set his mask in place at the sound of approaching footsteps. A young woman he knew very well rounded a bookshelf. She had warm brown eyes and her long brown hair was tied up out of her face. A little girl with the exact same colored hair as her mother and the same blue eyes had her father had had.

"Uncle Dray", cheered the little girl, running up to him. He opened his arms and caught her in flight and gave her big bear hug.

"Draco, it's nice to see you", welcomed warmly the woman.

"It's good to see you too Hermione", he answered once the little monster had finished trying to choke him. He let the girl go and she ran back to her mother. "Let's go sit in my study."

The adults walked in silence trough the hall's of the castle. They had dropped Rose, Hermione's daughter in her personal quarters. They soon arrived at the stone gargoyle protecting the entrance to the Headmistress's study.

"So, what can I do for you Draco ?", asked Hermione a couple of moments later. The pair were sitting in the cozy study, sipping on the drinks they had ordered from a House Elf. The blond lay his drink down and leaned forward.

"What do you know about…about bonds ?"

"Bonds ?", said Hermione thoughtfully, laying back in her armchair. "I know that they are formed between very powerful wizards, but they are extremely rare. Only a handful have ever been confirmed. Why do you want to know about this ?"

"Because…I think I…" Draco feels a lump form in his throat as he thinks about _the night_. Hermione gives him a moment to compose his face. Nothing annoys a Malfoy more than other people pointing out their moments of weakness.

"Draco…is this about… Harry ?", she asks softly. Draco gulps and bows his head, fighting the wetness in his eyes.

"Dray…I want you to know that, well, I know about your feelings for my best friend. I know something happened that last night before the Battle."

"Because, I came in early to check on Harry that morning and I saw both of you. Together on the floor. I wanted to yell when I saw all the empty bottles but what I saw stopped me. You were asking about bonds and I told you they were very rare. Well I got to see one. A beam of the brightest red. It connected your hearts. I wanted to talk to you both but the Battle was only hours away. I had other things on my mind so I forgot about it. But…I couldn't help wandering, why did nobody else point out this liaison that I saw so well ? I promised myself to check it out. But then Ron died and a few days later Harry vanished into thin air…"

Tears were running down the blonds cheeks. The sensations he had felt during that week following the Dark Lords' destruction and all trough the following year haunted him again. He could feel the despair, the pain, the loneliness fill him again. He curled up into a fetus position.

Hermione looked at her old friend collapse in front of her. She knew the feeling. She had lost Ron in the Battle too. But she really wanted to get this information off her chest. Somebody needed to share her discovery.

"Draco…When we all realized that V-Voldemort had died, we all saw Harry standing with both wands in front of the corpse. You know it because you were just a few meters away. But the thing is...I didn't see it. Dray, the connection wasn't there anymore. I was shocked and intrigued. This actually helped me get over my grief over Ron. I spent my time in the library and the day Harry 'disappeared', I found the answer."

She got up and moved to kneeled by the weeping man. She grabbed his face and turned it so she could see his eyes and him hers. The pain reflected in the grey marbles cut her breath for a second.

"Draco…the Harry that got decorated, the one we say talking to the papers and to the victims, it wasn't him…it wasn't our Harry ! It was a double !"

***

TBC…

Nah ! I thought of it, it was a really good cliffy but this story needs to continue !

Hope I scared you…not.

***

Bianca Davis was walking at a brisk pace trough the low end of London. She wore casual clothes, so nobody could recognize her. She had an appointment at a pub called the West. The place was dangerous but she had brought a knife in case.

She passed said establishment and entered the small alleyway to its right. She could see a shadow, her contact.

"Zurer?" Her voice was confident but her hand was ready to grab her hidden dagger if needed.

"Ah, Miss B., spot on time", replied a man's voice.

"Have you got what I need ?"

"Yes", a hand holding a little bottle the size of a perfume sample, full of transparent liquid came into the light. " This will make the person drowsy for about 30 minutes. Payments first", the voice added and snatched back it's hand into the darkness, out of reach of Bianca's greedy hand.

"Here", she pulled out and envelope full of banknotes. "The amount is correct", she pointed out as the money exchanged hands. The little glass bottle slipped into her hand.

"Oh I'm sure it is. But if it isn't, you won't be hard to find Miss B. It was a pleasure dealing with you."

Bianca took her leave after hiding the drug in her bra. She only needed to wait for Draco now.

***

It took Draco a long long time to calm himself down after Hermione's declaration. Finally he rubbed the tear stains from his cheeks and sat up properly.

"You know", he said in a hoarse voice, "What you're saying makes kind of a weird sense…"

"Did you love him ?" Hermione's eyes shone with determination, she was going to help Draco. But before that, she needed all the facts she could get.

"I, it came gradually. Once I joined the Order, I started feeling attracted to Harry. And then, the last night, I went up to see if he was ok. He had seemed distant all day. He was drunk when I found him in his room. He suggested I join him and I did. The next thing I knew, I was in heaven…"

"Have you felt anything weird since ?"

"When he…died, or we can't even call it that way anymore ! Anyway, I felt as if a whole had been carved by my heart. I decided to flee the Wizarding World. The sensation and the prejudice I was still getting, even thought I had been pardoned for my role in the War."

"Have you had any feeling lately ?"

"Yes." A stunned silence followed. Draco had been gazing trough the window. At the loss of reaction from his friend, he turned his head to her.

"WHAT ? Explain !" , cried Hermione, recomposing herself.

"It happened the other day. My new boss, Gabriel, he asked me to join him in his office and I felt a weird tingling in my chest. My magic started getting hectic. And suddenly it took control of me. It took over ! I could feel my mouth moving by itself. I don't even remember what I said to him !" He let the oh-my-go-toe-curling-passionate/sensual-sexiest kiss they had had.

The young woman got up and went to the impressive bookshelf behind her Headmistress desk. She pulled out an old and worn book. She laid it down in the table in front of her blond friend.

"I researched mostly in this book. The tingling, the magic taking over, they are all signs that your bonded his around you… When magic acts in such way, it's because it will help you get to your bonded. Your magic has seeked out and found your mate's magic."

"But…"

"Don't interrupt. In the book, it read that only one person is able to see the light of the connection. This person, in your case, is me. And my role is to help you find your bonded. You said most of the symptoms happened at the club, so I will come with you tonight to your shift and have a look around. One last thing, when did the feeling of the hole in your chest stop ?"

"What, but, it stopped like on the first birthday of _his _disappearance, Herm-"

"Don't interrupt ! Malfoy, think, get over the pain, man ! If the 'hole' left you over seven years ago, it means that HARRY is back ever since ! He's got something to do with this Gabriel, I swear he is the key to all this !"

"You mean, I might see Harry again", murmured Draco.

Hermione threw her arms to the sky. How dim could men get ?

***

_Please review !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to yngblkguy, purplerawr, PrincessAyla1994,Hermione and Draco is like PBJ_

_ Hermione : Did it really not make you laught ? Don't get your knickers in a twist._

**Chapter 7 : Like Blowing Out A Candle**

When Bianca was back at the club, she got changed into her 'normal' clothes and went looking for Gabriel. She didn't have to go far, he was in a nearly comatose sleep in his bed. She cleaned up all the tears, blood and sweat from his body, cleaned up his room. She pulled out some clothes for him and left him a message, telling him to come down later on when he was ready to the party. She stuck the message to his chest, just to be sure he saw it.

She went back to the office room and changed herself into her 'seduction plan' clothes. She had packed a deep purple and strapless dress. It was cut open on the side, showing her tight. She also pulled out a pair of YSL black high hells she had purchased in Paris. She double checked that the drug bottle was still in the bra and left the room.

***

At 8 o'clock sharp, Draco and Hermione presented themselves at the entrance of The Palace. They quickly went through the routine check and Draco told them that Hermione was his guest and to let her in.

The former Gryffindor's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when she saw the place. Oh she had read about the activity in this place in papers and such but she hadn't believed it was all real, you know, just publicity.

"Come on !", urged Draco. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the bar. Jay was all ready in action and she greeted them both warmly. The young Malfoy quickly went in the back to change.

"Right", said Hermione once he friend was changed, "I'm going to have a look around, see if I can find this Bianca or Gabriel. I'll sit around for a while, act as a client. Once your shift is finished, you join me. Try to organize yourself with, er, Jay if you can take a break around 12…"

"Right. Be careful, you don't know half of the crap that goes on here…", warned Draco before heading towards the bar.

The next hours flew by and as Draco served drink on drink and also refused many…propositions, Hermione found nothing. No trace of Davies or Gabriel. She had let herself fall into an armchair close to the bar, annoyed.

She couldn't remember how long she had just stared into space, looking for a clue when she was joined by an exhausted Draco.

"How are you ?", she inquired.

"I'm okay I guess, tired and feed up of all those idiots running after me…", he replied, running a hand in his hair.

"Well, that's mostly your fault honey", smiled Hermione, "I mean, you've always been good looking but with your leather pants and your shirt showing of your muscles from Quidditch, I can't blame them !"

"Hermione, I am shocked !", joked the blond.

The young woman opened her mouth to reply but she was interrupted by another feminine voice.

"Draco ! Finally, I find you !", exclaimed a young woman dressed in a stunning dress.

"Bianca, hi, how are you ?", greeted Draco, getting up and extending his hand to her.

"Oh, no need to be so formal Dray." She moved closer and kissed him on the check as sensually as possible. " And who may this be", she asked, looking at Hermione.

"Bianca, this is my best friend, Hermione Granger-Weasley, 'Mione, this is Ms Davies."

"Pleased to meet you, please call me Hermione", acknowledged the witch.

"Then please call me B." Hermione smiled at her but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Oh, I see we have no drinks, allow me to get us some", the red head said, jumping out of her seat and already on her way towards the bar before the other two could say anything.

***

Bianca was furious. Who the _hell _was that woman who had walked in with _her _Draco ?!

She had been looking down from the balcony at her clients and if looks could kill, the woman would be now lying on the ground dead. The stranger was wearing a simple black dress over black tights and black high hells, strapped closed by black ribbons on her ankles. She looked fantastic and Bianca could feel the jealousy fill her up. She observed the couple all evening until she saw Draco join her. That bitch was not to be left alone with _her _Draco, not when the whole club was drooling over the pair of them.

She joined the two friends and felt all her jealousy evaporate when Draco mentioned the words _best friend_. She still greeted Hermione –weird name- with all the hypocrisy she could muster up, then went off to get some drinks.

'The plan was working perfectly', she thought on her way to the bar, 'all I need to do I keep the bitch distracted and get Gab' in place'.

The order was kept simple, three dry Martini's. Once she was sure nobody 'important', aka employees (the clients all being to pissed to care) was watching her, she pulled out the little bottle from her bra and poured its contents into the glass she had chosen. She waited a few moments for the drug to mix with the alcohol before tossing the vial behind the counter and picking up the tray.

"I took the liberty of ordering for you guys, if you don't mind", she said upon her return to the bitch and her pray. Draco answered for both, saying it didn't matter.

"Good ! Here you go Hermione", she handed the drink, "Draco, yours", she handed him his drink, "and me !"

She reseated herself and raised her glass "Cheers"

***

About 10 minutes had passed when Draco suddenly felt his head get heavy and his sight blur. He felt himself getting feverish.

"Dray, are you feeling all right ? You've gone awfully pale…", said Hermione but her voice seemed distant to his ears, like if she were at the other end of a tunnel.

"Don't feel…well. Bathroom.", his voice week.

"It must be your drink making you feel ill", said the other woman, "here, I'll get you to the bathroom, no need to move Hermione, I've got him."

Arms wrapped themselves around his chest and helped him up.

" Hurry...", he mumbled.

Hermione watched Bianca wrap her arms around Draco in a way that was unnecessary. She watched them slowly get across the room. She counted to ten in her head, took out a vial from her handbag and scooped up a sample of Draco's drink before replacing it and getting up to follow the two.

***

Bianca was so high from the drink and the simple thought that her plan had worked perfectly didn't pay much attention to what she was doing. With much effort, she finally got at the bottom of the marble staircase. An artist doing the hula hoop with a candle fitted hoop.

With much effort, for she was supporting most of Draco's weight, she got up the massive stairwell and walked over to the hall leading to the office.

In her state of mind, she completely forgot about Gabriel.

***

Hermione was proud of herself for having followed Davies and Malfoy. A few meters behind them for the whole 'trek', seeing for herself many bathroom signs being ignored by Bianca, she knew the woman had a something going on.

Panic filled her when, once on the balcony, she lost them from sight. Discretely pulling out her wand, she cast without opening her mouth "_Draco Revelum_". A little golden line glowed on the ground, showing the way Dray had gone. She followed it into a dark corridor. She could here movement up ahead.

"B., were are we ", said Draco.

"Shh darling, were going to my office. It's quiet and your drowsiness will pass."

"'Kay."

The door opened and Hermione got a glance of a rich and large room. She quickly cast herself a Disillusion Charm and closed her eyes to visualize the room. She Apparated as the door closed, the sound of the Apparition camouflaged.

Without warning, Bianca suddenly pushed Draco up against a wall and to Hermione's horror started devouring his mouth. After a few moments, she pulled back but still supported Draco's slump from against the wall.

"Finally Draco, after all this time, I have you. Nobody can come between us, nor your bitch of ' called Hermione nor Gabriel, nobody. Your mine and I'm going to make you see heaven !" Her face was light up with triumph and madness. She began groping her victim again, the green shirt suddenly flying across the room.

She ran her nails over the blonds' perfect chest, leaving red scratches. She than started kissing a trail up his torso.

When Draco moaned in pleasure, Hermione came straight out of her state of shock. She pulled out her wand as Bianca kissed Draco again, but somebody bet her to it.

A door at the other end of the room opened onto a mess of a man. His hair stuck in every single direction possible, his face was as pale as death but at least he was cleaned up and wearing clothes. But it wasn't the man's appearance that stopped her. No it was his face.

Never before had Hermione seen so much raw pain, seen a person suffer so much. The mysterious eyes went dead, like a flame of a candle been blown out.

Hermione could feel pain that she had never felt vibrate in her body. She quickly shot two silence Stunning spells at her friend and Bianca and barely had time to raise a shield to protect herself, when the pain in Gabriel's body exploded.

A golden halo enveloped his body, sign of all the years of restrain on his magic, on his natural heritage. The magic was raw and powerful. Hermione had to concentrate to keep her shield up around herself and Draco and the other woman.

The windows exploded, causing glass to rain over the whole room. The furniture made out of wood exploded too. Every single device in the room blew up. But nothing ever touched the floor. The shards all floated in the hair, around the halo around Gabriel's body.

The magic was going wild, tearing apart the walls, the ceiling, the doors… Hermione just stood thre, waiting for it to be safe. She could see the man shivering. His face was tortured, beyond any pain mankind could think off.

Beams of light were constantly erupting from the halo, like on the sun.

All at the same time, the debris flying around in circles dropped to the ground and Gabriel was consumed by the light. Immediately, Hermione dropped her wards and rushed to the spot he had been. She quickly located his Apparition scar and followed.

After having lost him for so long, she wasn't going to live it a second time.

_A/N : Sorry for my latness but I've had a few heakth problems again, not that you care. Also, this story is soon at it's end and I hope you'll read on to it !_

_Review !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey ! So here's chapter 8 (finally !). I grovel at your feet for apology for the time it took._

_Thank you for your concerc about my health, it was sweet of you. I'm healthy again and back in business._

_Thank you also PrincessAyla1994, purplerawr, 'Ello Beautiful, animeangel088 and Abril dark angel for your reviews._

_As background music : 'Happy birthday' from Flypside. Not because of the text but for the music that goes with the song._

***

**Chapter 8 : Angels**

His world had exploded when he had opened the door. He hadn't seen anything else but Bianca, his associate, the closest person he could call a _friend _was kissing, licking, giving pleasure to _him._

Draco.

The pain grew and grew so fast, it breached his magic. He could faintly feel the strength and warmth cruse trough his veins, his body, his muscles, trying to beat out the pain from his body. He faintly heard the sound of a shotgun when the windows cracked and a waterfall of glass shards rained down on top of him. The picture of Bianca and Draco was engraved in his retina, passing over and over in his mind.

The furniture soon followed the windows, this time the shards exploding outwards like fireworks.

The pain in his heart was still growing. The saying: It has to get worse before getting better, never came into play.

His magic ran wild, protecting its master but it was fighting a lost battle. The power changed tactic and concentrated on its owner physically.

He felt the heat start to fill him, quickly overruling the pain but even this didn't make him forget. Suddenly he felt a pull behind his navel and his world was only gold.

***

Hermione jumped into the scar the man had left behind him. She was sure it was him. She had seen the red light again. She had many questions for him but they could wait for now.

She felt the usual tightness surround her, compressing her body, lungs and suddenly it stopped. She kept her wand at the ready and looked around.

She was in a desolate plain, surrounded by knee high grass, wavering with wind. The few trees had their bare branches sticking up towards the sky, as if in desperation.

A cry of pain and desperation made her jump and spin around, wand ready to attack. Her eyes widened in shock and she tore towards the young man.

He was about her age, with a tuff of black hair that was even messier with the wind. His eyes were closed, his face was pale and drawn.

He was screaming as loud as he could. His voice was breaking but he kept on going. He was on his knees. His breath was ragged but he still yelled. Tears were cursing down his cheeks and a red light was shining from his chest.

Hermione dropped herself down on her knees by his side, letting her wand roll in the tall grass. Her face was also wet from tears, tears of joy, of anger and of compassion for the man. She held out a trembling hand towards the man. He had stopped yelling out his sorrow and his whole frame was shaken by sobs.

At the contact of Hermione's hand on his shoulder, however so light, he slowly turned his head towards her and opened his eyes. Two twin pools of emerald green, reflecting a maturity to quickly gained, all the love in the world, all the pain in hell, looked at her.

The mask had fallen.

With a cry, Hermione threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him, for it was him, her best friend who had vanished from the side of the planet so many many years ago. It was him for who her Ron had died, her friend that had saved her so many times since they had met when they were little eleven year olds.

It was Harry.

Harry let himself fall into his friend's warm embrace and cried his soul out.

***

Draco woke with a yell of pain, his hand flying to his chest, pressing his heart. He sat up to quickly and his head span. He took a deep breath and steadied himself against the wall, well what was left of it. What ?!

He looked up and around. He did know or remember where he was, nor why he wasn't wearing his shirt. The room he was looked like it had been bombed. The windows were smashed, the furniture blasted to oblivion and a young woman with red hair was still unconscious by his side.

He ignored the girl, something telling him she was the cause of the destruction. He got up gently and caught sight of the door leading to another room hanging on its hinges. Curiosity took over and he wandered in.

The place looked like a large-ish apartment where the walls had all been knocked down to make on big and spacious studio. The place was a complete mess of clothes, some full of blood, others clean but all rumpled, drugs, drinks and just general junk.

On the walls hung portraits. The closest one to the door caught his attention. It was the painting of a lake, it looked oddly familiar but he couldn't place it. The next on, hanging over the bed, was the painting of two angels, one with blond hair and the other with black hair. They looked like they had fallen from paradise, the black head had trails of blood all over his body.

This caught Draco's attention, the amount of blood actually present in this studio. He didn't have his wand on him but his wandless magic was just as powerful, so he decided to cast a BloodCheck Charm.

"_Sanguin Analisas"_, his hand pointed at the shirt thrown on top of the bed. It started to glow gold, a strong, rich golden color as also did every single other object that had blood on it.

The painting with the angels glowed too. Ever so curious, Draco kept the charm activated and proceeded to check out the place, to find a hint of where he was. 15 minutes later, he still had nothing. He decided to use another spell, this time to show him in his mind who was the owner.

A picture of Gabriel formed itself but…then it changed, the man's face became less angular, softer, the eyes became bright green and a scar formed itself on the forehead.

Black dots covered his vision as Draco stumbled backwards and fell on top of the bed.

***

It took a long time before Harry had calmed down. Hermione held onto him, crying herself. Finally, he pulled away from her and stood up.

"Harry ?", she asked cautiously. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Just after I had killed Voldemort, black smoke passed through my body and brought me here. It took me a full year to leave this place. By then, I didn't want to have anything to do with magic", he said in a dead voice. He squeezed Hermione's hand back but didn't look at her. He just gazed in the direction he knew would be all the bodies. Hermione kept quiet.

"When I got back to the real world, I travelled a bit, made some money and when I came back to London, I decided to open the Palace Nightclub. I wanted to forget, I wanted to escape. So many times I tried to finish it off, and so many times I failed or the…my, magic stopped me. I opened the Palace for people who like me had the money and wanted to forget. I never got problems with the police because some wards were up, even thought I never remember putting them up…Then, a few months had passed and the club had its reputation up and running. That's when I meet Bianca and took her as associate."

"But why Harry ? I could have helped you ! I knew !", said the young woman. Harry slowly turned his head towards her, a bit of life coming into his eyes.

"Why ? Why didn't I come back ? Because of this !", he yanked her forwards and walked towards were he knew lay the corpse of Tom Riddle Senior, "LOOK!", he yelled once they got in front of the body. He ignored his friends paling face. " Did you know this ?! Did you know that I HAD TO WALK, WALK ! TO THE END OF THIS LINE OF DEAD PEOPLE ! AND DO YOU KNOW WHO THEY ARE ?", Hermione shook her head, tears in her eyes at the state Harry had gotten in, "THEY'RE ALL VICTIMS, MURDERED BY VOLDEMORT ! BY ME ! ALL DEAD BECAUSE THEY WERE INNOCENT VICTIMS, OR FOR PROTECTING ME ! MUM, DAD, NEVILLE, CEDRIC…THEY'RE ALL HERE !", he yelled.

He fell to the ground, crying again, pain filling him.

"How could I come back ?", he whispered, " I killed those people !"

"Harry !", Hermione shook him by the shoulders, "listen to me ! You did not kill these people. Do you understand ! They died because of a manic but their sacrifice saved others ! Without you, even more people would have died ! It's thanks to you and them that the world is what it is today ! Don't do this to yourself…", she begged in the end.

As the Gryffindor had been talking, the wind had picked up strongly.

Light of the purest white exploded in the dark and miserable field. Hermione looked around, looking for the danger.

The light was coming from the line of victims. Like angels, they were going up to the sky. Little globes of sparkling light rose to the dark sky, clearing as they went up the atmosphere.

"Harry ! Harry ! Look at them !", she said to him. But he didn't look up. The pain was coming back.

"Draco…Draco…", he sobbed. Hermione's head snapped back at her friend when she heard him. For a small moment, she had hoped that he'd forgotten what had happened. Being the person chosen by the Bond, she could feel every single bit of his pain. The light suddenly got violently bright, blinding her. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again everything had changed.

The black clouds had started disappearing, changing into grey, then white. Beams of light were shining form the ground upwards far far into the distance.

Both were still by Riddle Srn's body. She was looking at the light start to change and a little orb appeared. It was silver and Hermione followed it with awe as it gently lifted to the sky.

"HARRY !" She pulled him to his knees and held his head in the direction of the little orb.

He was still crying as his gaze followed the little silver ball too.

"What is it ? What's happening ?", he asked her.

"I think…I think it's his soul…Look !", she pointed at the rest of the line of deceased. More little orbs, each with its own color, started rising from the ground. They all went up at their own speed. When they got to the clouds, a little more clouds went away.

Hundreds and hundreds of specks of color glided up.

However a few didn't follow their fellow souls up, instead they floated up to them. There were four of them. The first was pearly grey, the second a vibrant red, like Gryffindor red, the third was cream white, like a lily, and the last was black with golden reflects.

In front of their eyes, the orbs changed, stretched to form four bodies. Three 'men' and a 'woman' stood in front of them.

"No..no…NO!", said Harry, his voice getting louder and louder. Hermione held onto him even tighter when she recognized the people.

"Harry…"

"No, I can't, I can't anymore", he cried. The 'woman' had tears on her cheeks at the sight of him.

A 'man' gave her a quick hug and then nudged her gently forwards towards Harry.

"NO ! STAY AWAY ! I CAN'T ANYMORE MUM ! I can't…please don't make it worse, don't", begged Harry, trying to escape from his friends grasp.

***

Lily stared at her son. Her little baby boy, little Harry who had her eyes. Last time she had seen him had been in that horrible cemetery. She had been so happy to see him, so sad to see him so big, so enraged to see him fighting at fourteen Voldemort. The time before had been moments before her death.

Now she finds him at the age of 25. She sees him broken, dead, empty, rejecting her to protect the little of him that's left. More tears followed their sisters down her pale cheeks. She longs to hug him, to comfort him, to tell him how proud she is of him, of how much she loves and misses him. She wants to beg for forgiveness, for having trusted the wrong person and for having died. She wanted to help him, she didn't want him to reject her.

"Harry", she whispers

He doesn't hear, still crying. Can he still ? How can he have more fluid in his body to cry ?

"Harry", says James's ghost a little louder. He'd moved to stand by his wife's side. "Son, it's all right, come with us..."

"Nononon, go away, stop it…Dray…", moaned his son.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, please what's going on ?", wants to know Hermione.

"It's okay Hermione", says a third figure.

"Remus ! Explain, can't you see the pain it's causing him !", she replies in a fierce voice.

"It's simple. Harry spent a whole year here. Then he left. Now he's back and his pain due to love was strong enough to free us. Our souls can finally move on and be free.", answers the last ghost, Sirius. (A/N: no kidding).

"Why does he have to go with you ?"

"To rest, to rebuild himself. We know about his bond. We know what's he's been trough", replies James. They all stare down at the boys chest glowing red again.

"DRACO", shouts Harry, before passing out with the pain that flared up his chest and whole being.

"Hermione, I will never be able to thank you enough for being by Harry's side all this time. I only wish I could have had your role in his life. To be the mother in his life. Now, it's time he comes with us. We will care for him and when he is ready, he will come back, don't worry", explains Lily. She kneels by the girl's side and strokes her baby's black hair and brushes away the tears.

"But what about the bond ?"

"Take care of Draco when you get back, he'll need it. He'll need you. The bond couldn't have chosen any better person to be the Chosen. You can tell him what happened here but not to anybody else", says Remus.

"It's time to go Harry", says tenderly Lily. Hermione moves out of their way as the four ghosts kneel around Harry's unconscious figure and lay his hands on his chest.

The vibrant white light shines again and Hermione looks up at her best friends body float up to the sky like an angle, surrounded by the orbs of his family's soul and the many other victims he didn't manage to save from Voldemort's madness.

Hermione closes her eyes again and focuses on the Palace. Draco can only be there. And Bianca too. Rage fills her and she's already thinking about what she'll do to the woman when she gets back.

With a loud _crack _, she leaves the desolate plain that has now became a beautiful field, filled with colors and a bright blue sky.

_Wow, this chapter was hard to write. It's so sad ! _

_I hope you enjoyed and please review !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Right new chapter finally up. No excuses for the long wait thought. I hope you like it !_

_*********************************************************************************_

**Chapter 9 : Happy Birthday**

_Make a wish_

On opening her eyes, Hermione sees the last person she wanted to see but also the very person on her mind.

Bianca.

The woman seemed to have only woken and was looking around at the chaos.

Without second thought, Hermione strode over to the woman who nearly raped her friend and practically killed another. She grabbed a handful of hair and pulled hard.

"OW ! LET GO YOU BITCH", howls Davies.

"Why, of course, but only when we arrive at our destination. We wouldn't want you splinching now would we ?", sneers the witch.

Bianca looks at the witch as if a second head had sprouted on her body. Then her madness and rage take over again and she starts trashing against the grip.

The world disappears around the red head. She feels like being squished from every single side. She can't breathe, her ears ring. She feels like she's about to pass out when everything stops. The first thing she notices is the heat. How can it be so warm all of a sudden ? The next is the sound of waves breaking on a beach.

She opens her eyes. Hermione let go of the girl's hair once she was sure she hadn't splinched when Aparating.

"Where did you bring me you slut ? Where's Draco ?", insults Bianca. She stands up, trying to scare the other woman.

"Somewhere in the Atlantic. This is a little piece of land that is not plotted for it is unplotable thanks to me. It's a lovely little island I bought and I named it after my late husband who died in the war, in his memory. Like my friend Harry. But I've found him again. See it turns out he never died and that he actually bonded with Draco who nearly died during the war. He changed side to save us from death when we got captured at his Manor when we were 17."

"What…what are you talking about woman !"

"The island is one kilometer long and about 800 large. There's a source of water at the north, lost of bugs, coconuts all year round, maybe a few birds or wild hens and fruit."

"WHAT IS GOING ON !!",screams Bianca, very, very annoyed of being lectured stupidities by this stupid, ugly, tosspot.

"What's going on I that _you _are going to stay on this little speck on land until you die. Because you tried to rape Draco, you drugged him, you tried to destroy a bond which in the Magical World means death or at least the Dementors Kiss. Nobody will ever find and you will never harm anyone. Draco and Harry will be able to live in peace with you nowhere in their lives."

"WHAT ??!!", screeches Davis.

"To never seeing you again Ms Davies", said Hermione before quickly moving away from the enraged woman and Disaparating back to London.

***

"DRACO!", called Hermione once she was back in what was left from Gabriel, no, Harry's office. She stumbles into the annexed studio, wrecked from all the emotions she went through in the past hours.

She finds Draco sitting in the middle of the bed, cross legged, looking up at a beautiful painting of two angels.

"Dray", she asks softly.

"It was _him _wasn't it ?", he answers after a long silence. He doesn't look at her.

"Yes"

"Why didn't he come back to me ? Doesn't he love me ?", wants to know Draco, his voice breaking.

"Draco, please, please, I beg of you, don't cry, please. Look, let's all go back to your flat, okay ? We both need some sleep. I have a lot to tell you, don't get angry, I'll explain everything", whispers Hermione.

The blond doesn't move. He still stares at the painting. Exasperated, she moves to unhook the painting, understanding what it means after her hours- or was it days- with Harry. She ignores the indignant shout from Malfoy, and she grabs his and brings them to his flat.

She drags him to the master bedroom. He doesn't put up any resistance. She spells away his clothes but leaves him his boxers, tucks him into bed and Summons's a vial of Dreamless Sleep Potion. She hands it to Draco who swallows with no protest. Within seconds, he's out.

Hermione then goes into the guest bedroom she always uses when visiting the blond, drowns down also a vial of Potion and welcomes the unconsciousness.

***

A couple of dreamless hours of slumber later, Draco woke with the biggest headache in the history of headaches. Groaning, he rolled over to his side hand difficultly made his way out of bed. He opened his closet and literally picked clothing out with his eyes closed, not wanting to agave his state with the light.

He made his way to kitchen, running into every single piece of furniture he had.

"Morning", greeted a voice.

He opened and stared back at Hermione. She looked awful, but rested and she had made coffee…mmmh.

"Hi", he replied, his voice rough. He sat himself down at the dining table and grabbed some coffee. They ate in silence for a while.

"Draco", she asked. "I'd like to talk to you… When you're finished breakfast, would you mind coming to Hogwarts. I'd like to say what I've leant here but I have to check up on Rose…"

"Sure, I'll be over in an hour or so, is that okay ?"

"I'll see you then". She got up and went around the table, kissing the blond on the forehead. She quickly went to her room, then to the fireplace and flooed to Hogwarts. Draco didn't move, still shocked about the kiss. The last time Hermione had kissed him like that had been at the funeral.

***

An hour and 2 minutes later, Draco emerged gracefully from the fireplace, into Hermione's study. She was sitting quietly in an armchair looking at a painting placed on one of the other seats. The blond sat down and looked at the painting too.

Last night, after he had woken up came back with a pang in his heart.

"It was him wasn't it ?", his voice quiet.

"Yes", answered calmly. "Draco, do you remember anything from last night ?", she still hadn't turned to face him.

"To be honest, I had actually forgotten until I say the painting", he replied after a moment's silence.

"And what did it remind you ?", she asked quietly, placing her words.

"Of when I woke up in where ever I was. I don't remember getting there. I was in a room and there was lots of blood all over the place. I cast a Blood Charm and its result told me that it was…it was Harry's", he ended in a broken whisper. "Explain", he then said fiercely.

Hermione took a deep breath and started explaining what had happened from the moment they had set foot in the Palace. She told him about the drug she had found after analyzing a sample of his drink, she told him how she followed him when being helped by Davies. She watched his face pale with anger when she explained what her intentions had been. Then, she got to the part when Davis had been kissing him and Gabriel had opened the door.

"Where is she?" His voice was cold as a winter wind and Hermione resisted the urge to shiver. Murder had invaded his silver eyes.

"Already taken care of", she replied.

"What ?! What, how COULD you !", he looked at her, incredulous.

"I did a Napoleon on her.", she replied, ignoring his rant.

"A what ?"

"Napoleon, Muggle, former French Emperor. He was condemned to be marooned on a little God for saken piece of land, in the Atlantic. Davis is currently on a little island in the middle of said ocean. The place is unplotable, like an oven in the day and like a freezer at night. She'll die in the worst conditions ever and nobody will ever know.", explained the Gryffondor as if a matter of fact, rage dripping from her voice.

"You actually left her to die ?", said Draco, shocked at this _so un_Gryffindor behavior.

"It's not because I was sorted in Gryffindor, that I can't act like a snake from time to time, ya know", she shot back at him.

She expected a trademark Malfoy retort. Instead she got a long silence and a Draco fighting the tears in his eyes.

"Draco...I'm so sorry. What did I say", she moved over to him and kneeled down in front of the broken blond.

"That's exactly what he told me…during our night…", he trailed off. He looked into her eyes, begging for her to explain how in Merlin's name could his bond mate, his worst enemy and yet is worst weakness, have been hidden away from him for so long and actually turn out to be living hell in London City.

"Where is he ?"

"I don't know Draco", she passed a hand in his hair to comfort him. "I don't know but he will be back soon". She pulled him into a hug and said nothing else.

***

***

A gate way.

Four shadows standing in front of it.

One figure was hugging another trembling one. A third had his hand against the translucide surface of the gate way. The last just stood there, waves of sadness rolling of him.

"He is soon finished healing. But not ready to leave", said the man examining the entrance. As if to prove his point, the translucide matter erupted into silver light.

"Wait a little longer Harry. It's for your own good", they all said before they glided away.

***

Harry could feel himself floating. He felt feather light. The pressure on his shoulders was gone. As was the grief and the guilt.

He felt free. But he wanted to leave.

He tried to open his eyes but they refused to obey. He balled his hands into fists with frustration.

He was ready to go, he want to go.

"_Wait a little longer Harry, it's for your own good_", echoed the four angels voices in the white nothingness he was in.

_How much longer?_, he yelled back in his mind.

***

***

Draco woke with a start. Not from a nightmare but from a vision he had been having for the past 6 months or so. It didn't happen every night, only the odd time.

The vision was relaxing and peaceful. Every time it happened, he saw four figures, whom he had started calling angels, standing in front of a portal. The portal shone bright silver light, sometimes mixed with red beams. The four angels would then say something soothing and glide away into the horizon.

And then he would wake up, feeling happy and rested.

He decided to go out for a walk. He pulled on some warm clothes and left his chamber. His walk echoed of the stone halls of the castle. Hermione had begged him to live back at Hogwarts after the incident. She didn't want, she had said, to see him in a depression again. He had even declined her offer to become a teacher.

In fact, he had taken on the management of the Palace. Harry had started the business and anything that brought him close to Harry, he grabbed it and held onto it.

The club was still the same, most of the people not even knowing it had changed hands.

It was March and the grounds were frozen. Draco walked down to the lake, where he went every time he had his dream.

He thought of Harry after them.

It had been six months since he had woken up in the Palace after having been drugged. Unlike the last time his bonded had disappeared, he hadn't fallen into depression, unlike what Hermione had feared. He had continued his life, with the warmth in his chest present every time of the day or night. It was as if Harry was sitting next to him, on the cold grass and listening to the small waves on the lake break.

Draco smiled. In his vision, he had heard somebody laughing. It had been Harry's laugh. He hadn't heard it in so many many years and been trilled and overwhelmed to hear it again. He felt like hitting himself for having such sappy thoughts.

Looking up at the sky, he spotted a very bright shooting star.

***

The next day, while he was just looking at the picture of the angels he had retrieved from Harry's room at the club, Hermione came in to his rooms like a tornado.

"Hermione", he cried, "What's wrong?" He grabbed her shoulders and stirred her towards the armchair he had been sitting in. He then placed himself on the leather sofa and listen to the hysterical woman.

"I got a very important owl from the Ministry just 15 minutes ago. From the Department of Magic Regulation.", she answered. Her face was bright with excitement but her eyes were full of tears of sadness.

"And?", urged Draco.

"They said that Muggle space radars had received signal of a comet heading straight for the planet. This intrigued the people from the Ministry and they decided to dig in a bit. Well, they actually found the comet on their own radars. It's actually an awesome mass of magical power heading towards to crash into us or…coming home", she finished in a murmur.

Draco leant back against the sofa, his brain repeating over and over again what his friend had just told him. He refused to let the feeling of happiness fill him. It might be an error.

"Draco, please don't get on your high horse. I don't want to see you hurt, you know…in case it isn't _him_"

"When", he simply wanted to know.

"It was spotted last night. Apparently, it was seen by some people as an abnormally large shooting star. They reckon it'll enter Earth's atmosphere later on, around about 3 am…Holy crickets!", she cried.

Draco snapped back to the real world when she yelled. He drew his wand, looking for the danger. Seeing no immediate danger, her lowered his wand and glared at the former Gryffin.

"Don't ever do such ting again!"

"I'm sorry but Draco! When the comet is supposed to hit the planet, it will be about the same time that, well actually, I don't know the exact time NOR do I want to know, but anyway. It's the night where you and Harry started your bond. Exactly eight years ago !"

The last Malfoy covered his mouth with his hand in shock, blinking furiously. Every fact pointed to Harry's return, but could it be really tonight ?

"Look, its 11 o'clock. Let's go to the Ministry and ask them for more precise info okay ? Then we go directly to the supposed landing area", declared the witch with fierce determination. If it was her best friend, and she believed it, deep down, she knew, than he deserved a comity upon his arrival.

**Ministry of Magic, London**

Draco was leaning against the wall of the room where the radars were placed. He had tuned out Hermione and the Ministry employee's ramble long ago. The workers had estimated the power to return at about 3 in the morning. That was in two hours. And they still hadn't been able to precisely find the landing area but they had narrowed it down to the north of the UK. Somewhere in Scotland.

Draco didn't need more information to guess where to Apparate to. Where else would such a mass of power go to? Hogwarts of course.

"Hermione", he interrupted the technician in his talk and earned himself a glare. People still hadn't forgotten the Malfoy family's role in the war. "I'm going back to rest. Is that okay ?"

"Of course Draco. I'll be back soon anyway and I'll let you know if we have anything new", she answered. Her face was lined with worry.

He nodded at the workers and left the office. He took the lift down to the Atrium. The place was empty at this time of night. He passed the Golden Fountain who had been partially destroyed by Voldemort years ago. It was now renamed in honor to Harry. He walked over to the closest chimney and flooed back to his room at the school.

He had just made it out of the gate when he suddenly felt lightheaded and dizzy. He stumbled forwards and promptly passed out.

His chest went red.

***

***

Harry had lost notion of time and space. He couldn't remember how long he had floated, healed…

He had been pushing his magic out, thing he hadn't done in so many years. Try to let it free and to get free.

He was ready, he wanted to see Draco. He pushed his magic out again and this time he felt the heat, the power fill him up. It was cursing trough his veins, his nerves, his cells. It called out to Draco.

He tried to open his eyes and this time they obeyed.

***

The four angels were standing in front of the gate.

This time they were all smiling and holding hands. The surface seemed to pulse and it turned into the deepest, richest red.

They could feel the magic coming from Harry. They knew it was time to say goodbye.

"_Harry, it's Mum. I love you and please live your life without burden this time", _said Lily. She gazed at her husband and grinned whilst intertwining their fingers.

"_Son, it's your old father her. Listen to your mother and take care"_

Then it was Sirius and Lupin's turns. They didn't say anything but Padfoot pulled out of nowhere a small silver locket. His best friends and his own initials where carved into its face and when opened, there was a picture of a stag, a big black dog and a wolf all laying on the forest floor, around a single beautiful cream white lily.

They both kissed it before dropping it inside the vortex and they all glided away.

***

His eyes had finally agreed to open. He took in his surroundings. All was white but suddenly red filled the space he was in. He fought to keep his eyelids up but whatever was happening forced them closed over the beautiful emerald orbs.

He felt himself curl into the fetal position. A bubble formed itself around him and he was gone.

He knew he was going home.

***

***

_Slap _

"MALFOY WAKE UP FOR MERLIN'S SAKE", screeched Hermione into the blonde's ear.

She had just come back from the Ministry with the precise location of the comets arrival and the time. Which was in 7 odd minutes.

"What-what happened?" mumbled the man. He had had a vision again.

Draco pushed away from Hermione and looked at her square in the eyes.

"It's Harry"

"What ?"

"It's Harry. I just had another dream and it confirmed it. It's him!"

"Malfoy, I hate to burst your bubble, but if it is Harry arriving under the form of a comet, then he will be here in four minutes now"

The blond jumped to his feet and sprinted trough the halls, down the marble staircases and flung open the wooden doors. He paused for a moment then bolted for the lake.

Hermione was trailing close behind. She saw the blond pause at the doors before continuing. She however stopped and just looked at the sky.

***

Down by the lake, Draco was also looking up at the sky night. The same shooting star he had seen last night was shining across the celestial darkness.

The star got brighter and brighter. He watched it head straight towards him but he didn't move. He knew Harry would never hurt him.

The comet was a ball of blazing fire, it had passed through the Earth's atmosphere without breaking a sweat or breaking or even slowing down.

The tail was a massive jet of fire that seemed to burn the clouds after the comets passage. It crashed into the lake and only stopped when it reached the middle it.

Draco watched as the water changed into ice at the contact of the blazing heat coming from the ball of fire. The tail had created a path of ice that started a hundred meters or so in front of Draco. The star had flown straight over his head and the bond had tugged his chest as it had flown past.

The blond pulled of his thick jumper and dived into the icy water. But it wasn't ice cold, unlike expected, it was a warm, pleasant temperature. He swam as fast as he could towards the bridge and pulled himself onto it.

***

Hermione watched the powerful fireball approach at great speed. She brought her joined hands up to her mouth as it crashed into the Great Lake. Tears filled her eyes when she caught a glimpse of Draco's face, light up by the flames of the tail, as it passed over his head. He had never seemed so calm and happy.

A single tear feel when her friend jumped into the lake towards the ice bridge that had formed. A second tear followed, in awe to the powerful magic that only nature knew took place in front of her eyes.

"Mammy", asked a little voice behind her.

She turned around and looked for her daughter. Rose was standing in her pajamas in the middle of the Great Hall, looking at her mother with great worry.

"Sweetie, why are you out of bed at this time", said Hermione as the little girl ran towards her to give her a hug.

"I couldn't sleep and then this bright light lit up my bedroom and I wanted to see what it was. Why are you crying Mammy ?", Rose answered, looking up at her mother, worry shining in her deep brown eyes, so like her mother's.

"It's okay Rosie. I'm crying because a friend I thought, the whole world thought, had died has actually just come back. It turns out he wasn't gone, you see. So I'm crying of happiness, not because I'm sad", explained Hermione to her little girl. More tears fell, but this time because she could see so much of Ron in her child. The shape of her face, the freckles and the look she had when she was in deep thoughts.

Mother and daughter turned towards the lake. Rose gasped at the sight before her young eyes. Hermione wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled.

***

Draco ran down the ice bridge. His heart was beating like a humming bird, as if to break out of his rib cage. Where the actual fireball or star had landed, a beautiful ice carved phoenix had formed. It was five meters high and was shining under the star light. Its wings were closed in front of it, protecting its heart.

As he approached, the wings opened. In between the majestic ice sculpture, lay a figure. It was a man, with unbelievably messy black hair. He was naked, except for a white cloth wrapped around his waist. A silver locket was tied around his neck.

His eyes were closed but as Draco ran to the man's side and fell to his knees, they opened, revealing two shinning pools of green.

Those eyes where clear once again. They still showed a maturity to quickly gained but they also showed love and joy. Life.

Draco reached down to grab Harry's hands. At their contact, both shivered and a spark ignited in between them. The spark transformed itself into a beam of light that shot from the sky. It soaked them in its light.

"Harry, is that you", whispered Draco.

In response he got a full grin and an armful of Harry. Draco closed his arms around his mate and held on for dear life. It felt so good, so right to have him in his arms.

How he had missed him.

***

When Draco had first whispered to him, Harry hadn't dared answer him. He had looked into his eyes and had seen everything but what he had expected to see. No anger or disgust. None.

He smiled and threw himself at his bonded. The red light coming from the heavens made them both glow. He felt so at home, he felt safe and complete.

After all those years of drugs and pain, and backstabbing, this was like heaven. Last time he had seen Draco, he had nearly died with the pain and the sorrow. His four angels had come to get him and cured him. And now he was back with Draco and this time he was fully alive, his every fiber calling to the blond.

Harry pulled slightly back from his lover's tight embrace and raised a hand to his face and gently cradled his cheek. The grey eyes darkened in lust. Never breaking eye contact, Harry leaned forwards to Draco and brushed over his lips. His mate moved his hands in a heartbeat and pulled Harry's face towards his. Their lips came into full contact.

The contact was electrifying. The light from the sky exploded into millions of little sparks who fell like snowflakes around them. But they never say it. They were having fireworks of their own.

They continued kissing, discovering the others mouth, never stopping and even the end of the world would have been able to tear them apart as they held on to the other for dear life. They still kissed as the sun suddenly rose at four o'clock in the morning, turning the black sky into a rainbow of pink and orange.

They broke apart, but still held on to each other. They simply looked at the others face, remembering every centimeter of it.

"Are you for real Harry", asked again the Malfoy heir, in a low murmur.

"Yes"

"Are you going to disappear on me again?"

"Never. You're mine and I'm yours. My angels saved me. Now I can live", said Harry. He hugged Draco and then stood up, laughing at the shock passing over his lovers face, he laughed at life, at happiness.

His laugh carried over the grounds, in the wind that shook the leaves of the trees in the Forbidden Forest, inside the castle.

Draco started to laugh to. He pulled himself up and grabbed Harry's hand. They watched the sun set again.

"Can I love you Dray", asked Harry, repeating his words of their night.

"Only if you let me love you back", smiled Draco, remembering the words too.

***

Hermione watch in the distance. She saw the ice phoenix reveal what it protected. She saw the sun rise in the middle of the night. She heard Harry's laughter fill her with happiness. She gazed down towards her daughter and smiled warmly.

They turned back inside the castle as the sun set again.

**The end ?**


End file.
